fights for love
by janiv10
Summary: a new girl, love is in the air, ginny gets jealous, american hunks, dumbledore still alive, and loads of drama. find out how everything works out


**CHAPTER 1 **

**Harry meets Ashley**

"Mr. Potter there's someone here to see you" Professor McGonagall said as she opened the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Harry answered

"The girl said you don't know her but she needs to see you right away" she said

"Ok the let her in, she isn't a Malfoy is she?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall

"I don't think I can answer your question Mr. Potter," she said as she headed outside; as she opened the door, a tall 16 year-old girl walked in. She had dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and a model like figure.

"Hi Harry … I'm, I'm Ashley" she said shyly.

"Ashley… oh your Hermione´s cousin, right?" Harry asked

"Yeah" she answered shyly

"So… you want to talk to me?" Harry asked

"Um… yes. Harry since I'm coming here to Hogwarts I felt like I had to do, I mean tell, I mean" and this said, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"What was that for" he asked not mad but pleased, the last time Ginny had kissed was a long time ago.

"Nothing, it was an impulse" she replied as she walked away. Harry grabbed her arm and said, "wait!"

"What?" she yelled at him

"Don't be sorry … anyway… What were you gonna tell me?"

"Um… well, that I … well I, OK (she took a deep breath) that I've had a crush on you ever since Hermione met you. She used to talk about your adventures and well I fell in love with you. OK THERE I SAID IT!" she said and looked away.

She said to herself "_how embarrassing!_"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Um nothing I, I… I have to go" she said walking away. This time again Harry tried to stop her but couldn't. Harry followed her all the way to the Griffindor common room.

"Are you gonna keep following me?"

"Yes, or at least till you talk to me"

"Keep waiting"

As they kept walking Ginny came in " hey Harry (to Germany) and you are?"

"Hey I´mAshley you must be Ginny, right?"

"Yeah –er- you're Hermiones cousin! Im Ron's sister"

"Yeah I know"

"Well gotta go, see ya´ later Harry and don't forget your Herbology book, I need it to finish my project."

"Project? … Oh right the one you needed my help with"

" Later Ashley, see ya Harry!"

"Harry is she your…"

" No" he answered quickly

"But Hermione said…"

" Nothing we're just friends that's where the line is drawn! OK"

"Whatever, I've got to get back to Dumbledore´s office I said it would be a minute"

"Wait! I'll get you there its sort of complicated"

"Thanks I guess?" she said sort of confused

As they walked heading to Dumbledore´s office they bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Why is such a lovely girl walking through Hogwarts with Potter? You should be with someone that has class. I'm Draco Malfoy, my pleasure"

"No thanks" she responded as she turned the other way.

When they're in front of the passage Harry says "You must go alone so I guess this is goodbye" "Bye" she answered as she went up.

"Mom, please dont make me stay, please" she begged her mother

"But sweetie you heve to stay. It´s time. If you dont develop your powers know you´ll be in danger!" her mother responded

"But why, mum, mum please don´t...please"

"No and thats final!" this saidshe dissapeared.

"What´s that about developing your powers, you dont have any?" Dumbledore asked

"No" she responded

"Then we must start right away to work on them! Come... put on this hat." said Dumbledore.

"Ahh. this one an easy one. She belong in Griffindor!" Exclaimed the talking hat.

"Very well then come I´ll show you your room"

"Thanks"

When Dumbledore leftAshley in her room, she ran to a corner and sat there for 3 hrs. straight. When she though about why her mother sent her to magic school now that she was 17 and not before she had bad feelings. She started thinking and thought that maybe, since her mother had the power of premonition she knew was going to die and this thought stayed in her mind. The more she thought the more she cried.

Minutes later someone came in the room. Actually two people. She stood up and saw it wasRon and Hermione. They were kissing and hugging and touching each other. Ron picked Hermione up and they bopth fell in the bed. Hermione laughed and said-Ron are you sure nobody saw us?-Nobody-Ron replied.Ashley didn´t need to see more so she "coughed"

Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at Ashley.

"Ashley, cuz, what are you doing here?" she siad

"Are you drunk Hermione?"

"Me? No. Of course not. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing, I´ll be downstairs at the party. I´ll leave you guys alone"Ashley said walking out.

Downstairs at the partyAshley sat down. Ginny came to talk to her.

"Hey, so what year are you?"

"I´m not quite sure yet cus I´m supposed to be in seventh year but i really dont know anything about magic. But i think Dumbledore said I´ll be in mixed classes"

"Blimey, that must be confusing!"

"Um, Ginny I´m sorry I dont feel well so I´ll be in my bed"

"Ok see ya"

Instead of going to her room she went to Hermione's.There she lay down on her bed and fell asleepand starts havin some sort of "dream" of her mother being killed, she woke up crying and screaming of pain. Instantly Ginny came to the room, - what happened why are you cryin´ and screamin´ like you´re in pain-.

"Oh Ginny I think I know one of my powers, it´s preminitions"

"Premo-whats?"

"Premonitions, its like a vision of the future, thew past or something that is happening and you feel what the person in your vision feels"

"O-K, however, what did you see, or feel or whatever?"

The more she thought of it she cried harder," saw my mum being killed by a Death Eater"

"Bloody hell that´s horrible". When Ginny said this Harry came in..."Ginny,-er- can I talk toAshely alone?"

"Yaeh _sure_!" she said sarcasticlly as she went out.

"So I heard someone cryin´. Was that you?"Harry asked

"Yeah, and why do you care?"she responded as she cleaned her face from the tears.

"-Er- well I just got worried and wanted you to know that you can talk to me about anything" Harry said


End file.
